O lar é onde o coração está
by fics de phoenix
Summary: Verônica está cada vez mais abatida com a ausência de Malone; seus amigos estão cada vez mais preocupados. Mas uma carta pode mudar tudo..... uma surpresa.... será boa? Quem sabe?
1. Default Chapter

O lar é onde o coração está  
  
Autor: Phoenix  
  
Trilha: Dream On (Aerosmith – Cd Greatest Hits 1973 - 1988)  
  
"O seu coração está onde está o seu tesouro.  
E seu tesouro precisa ser encontrado  
- para que tudo possa  
fazer sentido"  
  
INTRODUÇÃO  
  
As coisas não eram as mesmas na casa da árvore, e os dias se arrastavam em seu infindável continuar melancólico. Havia se passado muito tempo desde que o grupo havia chegado aquele lugar estranho onde o tempo parecia ter parado. Tantas coisas absurdas aconteciam ali, que qualquer que ouvisse seus relatos acharia que eles tinham ficado loucos. Eles haviam se tornado uma família formada pelas artimanhas do destino; mas o quem ou quem comandaria o destino, esta força caótica e incompreensível que move as vidas de um lado para o outro? Por que aquelas pessoas haviam sido escolhidas para fazer parte de uma expedição rumo ao desconhecido e fadadas a aprender a difícil lição da convivência em grupo?  
  
Com certeza incontáveis por quês povoavam a mente dos aventureiros, ainda mais agora que dois de seus amigos não estavam mais lá. Passaram por muitas coisas juntos, aprenderam a dividir, se preocupar uns com os outros, mas não foram capazes de impedir que cada um, aos poucos, seguisse seu próprio caminho, para o bem ou para o mal. O que teria acontecido a Summerlee? Teria ele sucumbido à fatalidade no rio ou, como seus amigos preferiam acreditar, ele teria chegado a Londres, contado sua história e estaria procurando uma forma de voltar para buscá-los? E quanto à Malone? Onde estaria ele? Bem? Vivo? Como estaria se virando o jovem e inseguro jornalista; estaria ele preenchendo seus diários com suas aventuras fantasiosas ou elas agora seriam aventuras de fato?  
  
Aquele era mais um dia como todos os outros no Plateau. Talvez um pouco mais triste para Verônica, que dia após dia ia perdendo as esperanças de que Malone realmente voltasse um dia como havia afirmado na carta que deixou. Ela acordou cedo como de costume e encontrou Challenger debruçado na varanda com o olhar perdido no horizonte.  
  
"Bom dia George."  
  
"Bom dia Verônica – respondeu ele com uma voz fraca e titubeante"  
  
"Você está bem? Parece um pouco desanimado...."  
  
"Está tudo bem..... acordei cedo, mas não estava com vontade de ir ao laboratório, então resolvi pensar um pouco aqui.... a vista é tão bonita e inspiradora..."  
  
"A vista....inspiradora?! Acho que nunca ouvi você falando assim! As únicas vezes em que o vi aí, foi tentando ver alguma movimentação estranha ou procurando algum detalhe para mapear..."  
  
"Acho que vc tem razão.... nunca parei para ver como este lugar é bonito de verdade. Não só belo para a ciência com o que podemos descobrir aqui, mas como a paisagem deste lugar é capaz de despertar sentimentos de ...."  
  
"De...? Que tipo de sentimentos??"  
  
"Bem... acho que já estou mais disposto... já está na hora de voltar ao trabalho, afinal de contas não sabemos até quando ficaremos aqui, precisamos de algum conforto e a ciência está a serviço do homem para isso..."  
  
"Mas..."  
  
Neste momento Roxton e Marguerite chegaram, falando alto e rindo, em mais uma de suas discussões, que na verdade poderiam ser melhor classificadas como charmosas disputas de ego. Challenger aproveitou a distração de Verônica e entocou-se em seu laboratório, sem dizer mais nada sobre que sentimento seria esse; um habitante oculto, recém descoberto, que nem mesmo ele sabia bem o que era. Falar sobre coisas pessoais nunca foi o forte de Challenger, e seus sentimentos eram o que ele tinha de mais profundo e, portanto mais secreto.  
  
Entretanto Verônica não se deteve muito tempo pensando sobre o que Challenger poderia querer dizer; seus próprios pensamentos estavam se tornando cada vez mais dominadores, fazendo com que ela passasse cada vez mais tempo sozinha com suas próprias lembranças. Ela realizava suas tarefas ia até o rio, mas nada disso era feito com a alegria e o entusiasmo de antes, não havia mais graça em seus dias e nem brilho em seu olhar. Seus amigos se preocupavam e tentavam conversar, lembravam de como ela havia ficado da primeira vez que haviam perdido Malone; quando ninguém mais tinha esperanças, ela mantinha-se firme, segura de que o encontrariam. Por mais que ela tentasse disfarçar, seu estado de ânimo não mudava, e todos torciam por algum sinal do rapaz ou pelo menos que descobrissem alguma forma de alegrá-la.  
  
A solidão passou a ser a maior companheira da jovem da selva; apesar de ter ficado tantos anos sozinha, ela nunca havia se sentido como agora; abandonada seria a palavra exata. Pensou em seus amigos; eles eram agora a sua família, ou mais que isso, pois bons amigos são a família que nos permitiram escolher. Mesmo assim não eram capazes de preencher o vazio que ela sentia. Finn, a última a se juntar ao grupo, estranhamente parecia mais entrosada do que ela. Ela era bastante curiosa e inteligente, tendo se tornado a fiel escudeira de Challenger, sempre atenta às experiências dele; ele por sua vez estava sempre interessado em ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, pois detalhes sobre o futuro encantam qualquer um, principalmente um cientista.  
  
A saudade de Malone nunca havia se apresentado de modo tão presente até então; era tão grande que chegava a ser quase palpável. Desde que ele havia partido, cada novo dia trazia a esperança de vê-lo novamente, mas isso não acontecia de fato. Já havia pensado em milhares de coisas para dizer quando o encontrasse, tinha certeza de que precisavam conversar sobre várias questões que ficaram inexplicadas, pela metade e, principalmente precisa lhe dizer o quanto sentiu sua falta, mais do que poderia imaginar. Só neste momento ela percebeu que o medo de se envolver havia impedido que ela vivesse a felicidade de tê-lo a seu lado. Agora ele havia ido embora e ela não sabia quando voltaria e nem mesmo se voltaria; nada poderia fazer a respeito disso a não ser esperar, manter a esperança de que ele manteria a sua promessa e voltaria para ela, não apenas como seu amigo.  
  
Mas, será que depois de tanto tempo longe, aquele que voltaria ainda seria o seu Ned: o jovem doce, que com seus arroubos de valentia e sua insegurança inocente haviam conquistado seu coração e sua confiança? Como ela pode ter sido incapaz de notar que a presença dele, mesmo que às vezes silenciosa era o que mantinha a sua tranqüilidade? Ela achava que sempre haveria alguém com quem contar quando todos os outros falhassem, mas não contava que um dia esse alguém pudesse ir embora de repente; sempre desejou que ele tomasse alguma atitude, tivesse iniciativa, mas nem em seu pior pesadelo pensou que isso pudesse significar perdê-lo.  
  
O dia passou lentamente, todos ficaram ocupados com suas tarefas e as descobertas e surpresas que o mundo perdido trazia todos os dias, mas a única descoberta que importava ela havia feito a duras penas. Mesmo depois que todos tinham se recolhido a seus quartos, Verônica ainda perambulava pela casa. Já era tarde, mas ela não conseguia dormir; isso não era novidade, há muito tempo ela só dormia quando era vencida pelo cansaço e acordava com a sensação de que havia acabado de deitar, tamanha a apatia que a dominava. Mas daquela vez parecia diferente; estava sentindo-se inquieta, como se algo estivesse na iminência de acontecer. Deu uma olhada nos outros: todos dormiam tranqüilamente, o sono dos justos e mais uma vez ela estava sozinha.  
  
A jovem resolveu fazer um chá e tomar na varanda, quem sabe assim acalmasse a tempestade que parecia ter se instalado em seu coração. Talvez pelo efeito relaxante do chá e pelo cansaço acumulado de tantos dias sem dormir direito, ela foi cochilando; havia deixado a xícara apoiada em seu colo, mas ela foi escorregando e acabou caindo, esta bateria contra o chão e partir-se-ia em mil pedaços, mas alguma coisa impediu....ou seria alguém?  
  
CONTINUA.....  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.  
  
OBS: Epígrafe retirada de: 106 Reflexões do Guerreiro da Luz – Paulo Coelho 


	2. Cap 1

O lar é onde o coração está  
  
Autor: Phoenix  
  
Sobre os reviews:  
  
Agradeço a todo mundo que deixou comentários, Towanda, Nessa, Rosa e especialmente à Taiza por ter chamado atenção sobre a frase "bons amigos são a família que nos permitiram escolher"; realmente, foi uma falha ter colocado a referida frase e não ter citado o autor. Ela realmente é atribuída à Shakespeare e citada no texto "A gente aprende". Digo citada, pois achei o texto na Internet e na rede não se pode ter absoluta certeza de nada! Só posso matar a curiosidade quanto ao que vai acontecer... aos pouquinho, mas quanto a quem eu sou Nessa Reinehr..... vc não leu? Eu sou Phoenix!  
  
Trilha: Could it be any harder (The Calling – Cd Camino Palmero)  
  
"Like sand on my feet, the smell of sweet perfume  
  
You stick to me forever  
  
And I wish you didn't go,  
  
I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go away  
  
To touch you again  
  
With life in your hands  
  
It couldn't be any harder"  
  
No capítulo anterior:  
  
"A jovem resolveu fazer um chá e tomar na varanda, quem sabe assim acalmasse a tempestade que parecia ter se instalado em seu coração. Talvez pelo efeito relaxante do chá e pelo cansaço acumulado de tantos dias sem dormir direito, ela foi cochilando; havia deixado a xícara apoiada em seu colo, mas ela foi escorregando e acabou caindo, esta bateria contra o chão e partir-se-ia em mil pedaços, mas alguma coisa impediu....ou seria alguém?"  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Apesar de muito cansada, Verônica acordou de sobressalto sentindo uma presença a seu lado. Era Finn; ela havia ido buscar água, resolveu dar uma olhada na varanda e encontrou Verônica.  
  
"Por um momento pensei que fosse outra pessoa...."  
  
"Quem? Ned?"  
  
"Talvez.... pelo menos gostaria que fosse"  
  
"Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai voltar..... você vai ver"  
  
Verônica ouvia as palavras de incentivo de Finn, mas elas pareciam cada vez mais distantes. Ela despediu-se e foi se deitar, mas sem esperança de ter bons sonhos. Finn, por sua vez, sempre tentava animar Verônica, pois, apesar do pouco tempo em que estava na casa, havia se apegado muito à todos, principalmente à ela. Talvez pelo fato das duas terem histórias parecidas: mulheres fortes que aprenderam a se virar sozinhas pela força das circunstâncias. Por diversas vezes conversou com Roxton, Marguerite e Challenger, a fim de saber se haveria possibilidade de Ned voltar mesmo, ou se Verônica estaria se apoiando em uma esperança vazia.  
  
Eles sempre diziam que ele com certeza voltaria, mas ela continuava se perguntando: porque ele não havia voltado ainda? Ou melhor, porque ele havia partido? Parecia estranho que alguém que gostasse tanto de Verônica como todos afirmavam, tivesse ido embora quando ela estava desaparecida, deixando apenas uma carta com uma vaga promessa. Mas ela não conviveu com Malone e, portanto não sabia de fato quem era ele, a maneira como pensava, agia ou que tipo de relação tinha de fato com Verônica.  
  
Pela manhã, bem cedo, Roxton e Challenger foram à aldeia Zanga, pois precisavam trocar algumas coisas que estavam faltando. Agora as tarefas mais pesadas tinham que ser divididas entre os dois; Verônica costumava ajudar, mas diante de sua apatia, resolveram não incomodá-la, e só pedir sua ajuda em caso de necessidade extrema.  
  
Os habitantes da aldeia eram sempre muito receptivos com eles, pois já os consideravam tão amigos quanto Verônica, por isso era quase impossível deixá-los rapidamente. Em virtude disso, avisaram em casa que só voltariam ao anoitecer, ou no dia seguinte bem cedo. Era comum que passassem grande parte do dia conversando na aldeia: Roxton entretido com os guerreiros, sempre tentando aprender o máximo sobre as técnicas de caça e camuflagem na selva, mas principalmente, informações sobre como sobreviver em meio às surpresas bizarras do dia a dia no mundo perdido.  
  
Challenger, por sua vez, preferia ficar observando os líderes espirituais, a fim de compreender um pouco mais a aura de misticismo que pairava na aldeia e no lugar como um todo. Não que ele acreditasse em elementos místicos, mas procurar a base científica que alguns eventos estranhos poderiam ter, aguçava sua mente inquieta.  
  
Eles sempre perguntavam se os Zanga tinham alguma notícia de Malone, mas a resposta era sempre negativa; também perguntavam por Summerlee, mas a resposta era a mesma. Mas naquele dia as coisas seriam diferentes. Assim que chegaram na aldeia, a sacerdotisa já os esperava.  
  
"Sabia que vocês viriam...."  
  
"Sabia?!". Perguntou Challenger intrigado. Ele ainda se surpreendia com as palavras da sacerdotisa  
  
"Sim. O vento da noite soprou diferente. Sabia que vocês viriam porque preciso que façam um favor"  
  
"A senhora diga o que deseja. Teremos prazer em ajudar"  
  
"Obrigada caçador, suas palavras apenas expressam sua nobreza, que não repousa nos títulos, mas na alma"  
  
Roxton esboçava um sorriso, mas foi logo interrompido pela ansiedade de Challenger.  
  
"Qual seria este favor?". Perguntou ele preocupado, pois percebeu que a voz da sacerdotisa estava um pouco mais grave que de costume.  
  
"Gostaria que pedissem à Verônica que viesse até aqui. Preciso falar com ela, esperei que viesse, mas há muito ela não vem até aqui, e já é hora de conversarmos. Talvez ela não se mostre muito disposta a vir, mas digam que é muito importante o que tenho para dizer a ela"  
  
"E não poderia nos dizer nada....?". Questionou Challenger  
  
"Ora Challenger! O que é isso? Vamos logo falar com Verônica, pois parece sério, acho que é um assunto só dela"  
  
"Desculpe-me senhora, mas é que acho que o que tem a falar refere-se a nosso amigo Ned.... estou enganado?" Retrucou Challenger, sua curiosidade superava em muito a sua vergonha naquele momento  
  
"Apenas digam a ela que não se demore...agora vou deixar que partam. Também tenho coisas a fazer.... "  
  
Dizendo isto ela virou-se e entrou em sua tenda, deixando os dois aventureiros intrigados com suas palavras enigmáticas. Eles se despediram e partiram imediatamente. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra no caminho de volta; mantiveram-se atentos aos ruídos da selva, mas a atenção flutuava entre o estado de alerta e as dúvidas sobre o conteúdo real das palavras da mulher. Roxton não entendia como Challenger, sempre tão reservado e respeitoso com assuntos alheios não tinha podido conter sua curiosidade. Mas, apesar de tê- lo repreendido, as palavras da mulher também não paravam de tilintar na sua mente. O que será que aquela mulher teria para dizer a Verônica com tanta urgência? Pensava ele.  
  
Challenger por sua vez, tinha quase certeza de que a sacerdotisa Zanga sabia algo sobre Malone, mas inúmeras coisas poderiam caber neste algo. Malone teria passado pela aldeia, deixado alguma mensagem para Verônica, ou os guerreiros teriam-no visto? Estaria ele bem??  
  
Eram tantas dúvidas que nem perceberam o tempo passar; quando se deram conta, já estavam aos pés da casa da árvore. Marguerite já havia visto os dois chegando e achou estranha a rapidez com que voltaram da aldeia. Quando o elevador chegou, a curiosidade era tanta que ela quase se jogou dentro dele.  
  
"Já de volta? Onde estão as coisas que vocês foram buscar?"  
  
"Onde está Verônica?". Perguntou Roxton ignorando a pergunta de Marguerite.  
  
Mas é claro que a herdeira não se fez de rogada; não aceitaria ser ignorada por ninguém, muito menos por ele.  
  
"Roxton você não me ouviu? Ou é mais uma maneira de tentar me irritar, digo tentar, porque você nunca consegue isso de fato....."  
  
"Marguerite, será que você poderia ficar quieta por um momento e dizer logo onde está Verônica?"  
  
Marguerite ficou muda diante do arroubo de Challenger. Se fosse Roxton a falar assim com ela, seria compreensível, fazia parte da maneira como tratavam um ao outro, mas George nunca havia falado assim, mas ela não se atreveu a perguntar o porque antes de responder a pergunta.  
  
"Ela foi ao rio, Finn a convenceu a dar uma volta. Mas o que aconteceu hein? Vocês parecem preocupados...."  
  
"Tem muito tempo que saíram? Bem, de qualquer forma vou atrás delas....cuidem de tudo por aqui"  
  
Roxton saiu e Marguerite virou-se para Challenger esperando obter uma resposta, mas ele já havia sumido e ela decidiu que todos deveriam estar meio loucos naquele dia, inclusive ela por achar que alguma coisa misteriosa poderia ter acontecido. Resolveu fazer um chá e ler um livro.  
  
Verônica havia aceitado ir ao rio só para não fazer uma desfeita à Finn, que, nos últimos tempos era uma das mais empenhadas em alegrá-la. Seu corpo estava ali, mas seus pensamentos vagavam por lugares muito distantes. Finn, percebendo isso, não quis puxar conversa e preferiu ficar apenas olhando a paisagem; fazer com que a amiga saísse de casa já era um avanço e achava que aos poucos ela reagiria mais animadamente. Ela surpreendeu-se quando Verônica levantou-se e propôs que fossem à aldeia.  
  
"Irmos à aldeia? Há tanto tempo que você não faz isso!"  
  
"Por isso mesmo... estou afastada há muito tempo e sinto que preciso ir até lá"  
  
"Não acha que deveríamos avisar em casa? Pode ficar tarde e eles vão ficar preocupados". Na verdade, Finn queria que alguém além dela fosse com Verônica à aldeia, pois estava apreensiva com a forma repentina com que a amiga decidiu mudar de rumo. O olhar de Verônica parecia ter adquirido uma vivacidade inesperada e por que não dizer, uma angústia incompreensível para Finn.  
  
"Não dá tempo. Temos que ir agora, se quiser pode voltar para casa"  
  
"Claro que não, eu vou com você.... só achei estranho a decisão repentina mas..."  
  
Verônica nem ouviu as últimas palavras de Finn, estava decidida a chegar o mais rápido possível na aldeia; voaria se pudesse. Seus passos largos e ágeis iam deixando o rio para trás e Finn se esforçava para alcançá-la. Em pouco tempo elas chegaram à aldeia e mais uma vez a sacerdotisa já estava esperando no centro.  
  
"Veio mais rápido do que imaginei....". Disse a sacerdotisa com a mesma voz grave.  
  
"Onde está ele?". Perguntou Verônica com voz trêmula.  
  
"O que seus amigos disseram?"  
  
"Meus amigos? Não disseram nada, os vi quando saíram cedo para vir aqui, mas saí antes que retornassem"  
  
"Então porque veio?"  
  
"Meu coração pediu..."  
  
"Venha comigo, precisamos conversar"  
  
A sacerdotisa e Verônica entraram em uma tenda e lá passaram muito tempo. Finn sentia-se um peixe fora d'água com todas aquelas pessoas olhando para ela. O que pensariam se ela dissesse que veio do futuro? Divertiu-se com este pensamento e nem notou a aproximação de Verônica, que, após dizer um seco "vamos", seguiu o caminho de casa. O semblante de Verônica não parecia ter melhorado, muito pelo contrário, agora ela parecia mais tensa que antes e levava um papel em suas mãos. O que a sacerdotisa teria lhe dito? E que novo mistério poderia estar contido naquele papel?  
  
CONTINUA......  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction. 


	3. Cap 2

O lar é onde o coração está  
  
Autor: Phoenix  
  
Um beijo especial para quem deixou review; os reviews do capítulo anterior foram acidentalmente apagados, mas este é um erro que não pretendo repetir! Um aviso: não ousem ler e não deixar review....... é isso que acalenta os singelos corações das pobres escritoras de fics, principalmente as ocultas!  
  
Trilha: Don't speak (No doubt – Cd Tragic Kingdom)  
  
"You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Everyday together  
  
Always  
  
I really feel  
  
That I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe  
  
This could be the end  
  
It love as though  
  
You're letting go  
  
And if it's real well, I don't want to know"  
  
No capítulo anterior:  
  
"O semblante de Verônica não parecia ter melhorado, muito pelo contrário, agora ela parecia mais tensa que antes e levava um papel em suas mãos. O que a sacerdotisa teria lhe dito? E que novo mistério poderia estar contido naquele papel?".  
  
CAPÍTULO 2  
  
Verônica parecia tão desesperada para chegar em casa, que deixou de lado sua atenção costumeira aos ruídos da selva; Finn estava cada vez mais intrigada sobre o conteúdo da conversa e daquele misterioso papel. Tentou puxar conversa, mas desistiu porque Verônica nem ao menos diminuía os passos, olhando sempre em frente. Em um tempo absurdamente curto elas chegaram em casa. Enquanto a jovem da selva passou por Marguerite e Challenger como um furacão, Finn permaneceu na sala tão atônita quanto os outros. Roxton vinha logo atrás, mas elas nem haviam notado.  
  
"Será que alguém poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo com as pessoas desta casa?". Perguntou Marguerite.  
  
"É verdade... seria bom que alguém explicasse....".Concordou Finn.  
  
"Onde vocês estavam?". Quis saber Roxton, exausto de tanto procurar pelas duas jovens.  
  
"Fomos ao rio. Finalmente consegui convencer a Vê a dar uma volta...."  
  
"E...? Diga logo Finn!". Retrucou Marguerite, com a irritação que lhe é peculiar.  
  
"Se você deixar que eu termine..."  
  
"Finn, por favor, continue....". Interrompeu Challenger, antes que as duas entrassem em mais uma discussão fútil.  
  
"Bom, ficamos lá olhando a paisagem. Ela estava triste como sempre, mas de repente levantou-se e disse que deveríamos ir à aldeia Zanga".  
  
"Por que?". Inquiriu Roxton.  
  
"E eu sei lá! Quando comentei que deveríamos avisar antes a vocês, ela disse que eu poderia vir para casa se não quisesse ir, mas ela iria de qualquer jeito. Achei melhor ir também!"  
  
"Fez muito bem Finn, mas e depois? O que aconteceu para que ela chegasse daquele jeito??". Challenger há tempos já não controlava mais a sua curiosidade.  
  
"Chegando na aldeia, uma mulher estranha a recebeu, e disse que precisava falar com ela...."  
  
"Deve ter sido a sacerdotisa!". Disseram Roxton e Challenger ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Sacerdotisa?! E agora mais essa! O que ela queria Finn?". Marguerite já estava zonza com tantas informações.  
  
"Também não sei, porque as duas entraram em uma tenda e ficaram lá muito tempo.... quando Verônica saiu já estava com essa cara, passou por mim voando e se eu não tivesse corrido, nem teria alcançado. Ah! E tem mais uma coisa..... ela saiu da tenda com um papel...."  
  
"Um papel? Mas você não perguntou nada a Verônica?". Perguntou Marguerite, achando absurda a falta de informações de Finn.  
  
"Por acaso você já experimentou perguntar algo quando ela está irritada?! Ela não estava nem me vendo..... você acha que responderia minhas perguntas?"  
  
Em outra ocasião, Marguerite certamente brindaria a pobre Finn com mais uma de suas respostas altamente sarcásticas, mas naquele momento sua expressão adquiriu um ar preocupado. Aquele estava sendo um dia realmente estranho e só Verônica poderia esclarecer as coisas. Mas resolveu começar por Roxton e Challenger, que haviam chegado esbaforidos, mas não haviam lhe explicado o porque. Depois que eles explicaram o que havia acontecido na aldeia e o recado para Verônica, ela começou a juntar as peças. Mas o que teria levado Verônica à aldeia, sem que ela tivesse recebido o recado? É, Verônica era a chave de tudo e ela precisava saber.  
  
A despeito dos pedidos para que ela respeitasse a privacidade de Verônica, Marguerite dirigiu-se ao quarto da jovem para definitivamente saber o que estava acontecendo. Todos estavam preocupados, mas achavam que naquele momento Verônica deveria ficar sozinha; quando se acalmasse, ou pelo menos fizesse menção de sair do quarto, eles então falariam com ela e tentariam entender o que estava acontecendo.  
  
"Verônica...posso entrar?". Perguntou Marguerite com um tom de voz que expressava sua preocupação e até mesmo uma doçura incomum.  
  
Depois de um período de silêncio, Verônica respondeu:  
  
"Entre...."  
  
"Sei que todos acham que você precisa ficar sozinha, mas eu pensei que talvez você quisesse falar com alguém e... eu também gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo....  
  
"Não tem nada acontecendo. Já aconteceu e agora tudo vai ficar bem".  
  
"Não entendi, você poderia ser um pouco mais clara?"  
  
"Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo nos últimos tempos..... não tinha energia para nada, mas agora sinto-me mais tranqüila, livre para seguir em frente"  
  
Verônica dizia isso, mas não olhava para Marguerite; estava arrumando seu quarto. Na verdade, parecia estar juntando uma série de coisas em uma caixa. Ela fazia tudo automaticamente, com uma disposição nada natural e um pouco desmedida.  
  
"Mas Verônica, espere um pouco..... Marguerite puxou ela pelo braço e a sentou na cama"  
  
"Vamos conversar direito! Ninguém muda de atitude assim de repente! Você estava apática há algumas horas e agora está falando sobre estar livre, seguir em frente e não pára de juntar estas tralhas..."  
  
"Não são tralhas Marguerite!". Verônica falou irritada.  
  
"Não são tralhas....". Ela repetia.  
  
"Desculpe, não são tralhas, mas você está cada vez mais estranha e eu preciso saber porque!"  
  
"Leia isso..... você vai entender...."  
  
"O que é isso?"  
  
"Leia...."  
  
Marguerite pegou a carta das mãos Verônica e começou imediatamente a ler; antes mesmo de saber de quem era, seu coração começou a ficar apertado. Ela temia mais o conteúdo que o remetente:  
  
"Li em algum lugar que para se encontrar, às vezes é preciso se perder. Só agora entendo o que tais palavras significam. Só agora percebo que o momento mais importante não foi quando parti, deixando tudo para trás, mas quando aqui cheguei e tive a chance de descobrir a mim mesmo. Não conhecemos os sentimentos que habitam os lugares mais profundos da imensidão de nossas almas até aceitarmos tal encontro. Entretanto logo descobrimos porque ele foi adiado durante tanto tempo; é um duro combate, do qual não saímos ilesos, porém saímos quase sempre fortalecidos e conscientes de até onde podemos ir. Podemos ir ao infinito, que muitas vezes está tão perto que não podemos vê-lo. Deixei você para mergulhar em uma jornada que era só minha, tinha que vir sozinho, como sempre estive em meu íntimo, por mais que estivesse rodeado por uma multidão. Entretanto, fiquei surpreso ao perceber que você veio comigo; uma lembrança tão vívida que às vezes era difícil suportar e não correr ao seu encontro. Sei da importância que tenho em sua vida, mas ainda não consigo desejar ser apenas seu amigo. Esta também foi mais uma de minhas descobertas, a face egoísta do amor, que só tem olhos para seu objeto de adoração, exigindo não menos que entrega total. Eu poderia tentar ficar a seu lado, mas no final eu ainda seria sozinho e, se for assim, eu prefiro sê-lo de fato. Escrevi esta carta para dizer que estou bem e que continuo a minha jornada sem saber se um dia ela terá seu fim. Não espero voltar para casa, mas meus pensamentos sempre estarão com você. Com amor, Edward T. Malone".  
  
Enquanto Marguerite lia, Verônica permanecia ali sentada, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, além de um leve tremor nas mãos. Ela já tinha lido aquela carta várias vezes e as palavras martelavam em sua cabeça, tentava disfarçar, mas estava confusa, um misto de alegria, tristeza, desespero, angústia; um turbilhão de emoções que a jovem estava experimentando, desencadeado por um pedaço de papel, e principalmente por quem assinava a carta.  
  
Nem uma lágrima conseguia derramar. Depois de tanto tempo de espera era isso que ela recebia? Uma carta de despedida? Ele reconhecia que a amava, mas mesmo assim ia embora definitivamente baseado em coisas que haviam falado há tanto tempo atrás! Ele nem sequer tentaria mais uma vez, nem teria curiosidade ou um fio de esperança de que ela tivesse mudado de idéia?  
  
Se Malone havia conhecido uma das muitas faces deformadas do amor, Verônica não havia sido poupada. A mágoa tomou conta dela, o ressentimento pelo abandono, pois era exatamente assim que ela se sentia. Sozinha, mais uma vez. Achou que talvez todo o seu sofrimento tivesse sido desmerecido. Mas dali em diante as coisas seriam diferentes. Muito diferentes.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction. 


	4. cap 3

O lar é onde o coração está  
  
Autor: Phoenix  
  
Obrigada pelos reviews e os elogios à estória (não sei se isso ainda vale, mas aprendi que com "e" é história de mentirinha). Enquanto vcs continuarem deixando review, prometo não demorar a por os capítulos. Towanda deixe de ser ansiosa, os caps estão no tamanho ideal para deixar vcs curiosas! Taiza fiquei muito feliz com seus elogios, espero que continue gostando! Isso é para mostrar que tb há muita coisa para ser dita sobre Ned e Vê! Gio, vc é especialista mesmo? Que pena que não posso te consultar, senão vc saberá quem sou eu! Obrigada pela correção, é muito bom quando vcs nos ajudam a melhorar as fics! Rosa, a coisa de relembrar como terminou o cap anterior foi uma necessidade minha tb, porque eu lia as fics e no outro cap, precisava dar uma relembrada onde tinha parado. Uma dúvida: poxa Rosa, vc realmente acha o Ned uma mala?? Até nesta fic?? Nessa, espero que vc continue achando a fic "tri"! Nay quem disse que eu tenho medo desta investigação de vcs?? Hahahahha, vcs não me pegam! Não precisam se preocupar, pois os outros personagens vão aparecer aos poucos, mas devo lembrar que a fic tem como personagens centrais Malone e Verônica; se ele vai voltar? Qual será a mudança de Verônica? Quem sabe! Cenas dos próximos capítulos! Espero que vcs continuem gostando dos próximos capítulos e lendo fielmente! Beijos para todas, afinal parece que só as mulheres lêem fics!  
  
Trilha: One more time (Laura Pausini – Cd The best of Laura pausini/E ritorno da te)  
  
"If I could hold you one more time  
  
Like in the days when you were mine  
  
I'd look at you 'till I was blind  
  
So you would stay  
  
I'd say a prayer each time you smile  
  
Cradle the moments like a child  
  
I'd stop the world if only I  
  
Could hold you one more time"  
  
No capítulo anterior:  
  
"Se Malone havia conhecido uma das muitas faces deformadas do amor, Verônica não havia sido poupada. A mágoa tomou conta dela, o ressentimento pelo abandono, pois era exatamente assim que ela se sentia. Sozinha, mais uma vez. Achou que talvez todo o seu sofrimento tivesse sido desmerecido. Mas dali em diante as coisas seriam diferentes. Muito diferentes".  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
Marguerite acabou de ler a carta e não deu uma só palavra; o mesmo efeito de choque que aquele pequeno pedaço de papel havia tido em Verônica, também afetou Marguerite. É claro que ela não se sentiu abandonada, mas havia ficado perplexa com a atitude do jornalista, jamais imaginou que ele poderia não voltar e seguir com aquela loucura indefinidamente. Já era extremamente difícil ficar vivo contando com o apoio e a proteção dos amigos; estar sozinho em uma imensa selva desconhecida e povoada por dinossauros e canibais parecia impossível até mesmo para um caçador experiente como Roxton, que dirá para um jornalista acostumado à segurança de seus diários.  
  
Ela fez menção de sair do quarto, mas Verônica a deteve:  
  
"Não vai dizer nada?"  
  
"Me desculpe Verônica, mas poderia ter imaginado qualquer coisa, menos isso...... não tenho palavras"  
  
"Tudo bem.... é natural, mas tenho que lhe entregar uma coisa...."  
  
Dizendo isso, Verônica entregou um outro papel à Marguerite; este estava cuidadosamente dobrado, e tinha o nome da herdeira escrito.  
  
"O que é isso? Este mistério ainda não acabou ou já é um novo?"  
  
"Não tem mistério.... Dentro da minha carta, havia um pequeno bilhete para cada um de vocês. Não sei o que está escrito, mas suponho que seja uma despedida também...."  
  
"Ainda não posso acreditar..."  
  
"Mas deveria, porque é isso que vou fazer. Esquecer! Se me der licença vou entregar os bilhetes aos outros".  
  
Verônica saiu do quarto, deixando Marguerite tão pasma, que por um momento ela até se esqueceu do papel em suas mãos. Dirigindo-se a cada um, tentando aparentar distanciamento e até uma certa frieza, Verônica entregou os bilhetes. Obviamente ninguém entendeu o que era aquilo Ela explicou sem se demorar com detalhes, mesmo porque, insistir naquele assunto exigiria mais do que ela poderia suportar naquele momento.  
  
"O que é isso Verônica? E porque só eu não recebi?!". Perguntou Finn.  
  
"Quando fui na aldeia Zanga, a sacerdotisa me entregou uma carta que Malone havia deixado para mim; dentro dela havia bilhetes para cada um de vocês, por isso você não recebeu Finn..... ele não chegou a conhecê-la....."  
  
"Sei que é um atrevimento, mas o que Malone disse para você Verônica? Disse quando voltaria?". Questionou Challenger, que de tão ansioso, esperava a resposta ao mesmo tempo em que já abria seu bilhete.  
  
"Disse sim...." . Respondeu ela com uma tranqüilidade proveniente de um último esforço de autocontrole.  
  
"E quando será? Precisamos preparar alguma coisa.....". Roxton já começava a se animar com a possibilidade da volta de Malone.  
  
"Nunca!"  
  
Ela disse isso e foi entrando no elevador, não deixando tempo para respostas ou outras explicações. Os aventureiros entreolharam-se perdidos.  
  
"O que será que ela quis dizer com nunca?" Perguntou Roxton. Na verdade foi um pensamento que escapou e que encontrou ressonância nos outros.  
  
"Ora vamos! Nunca quer dizer nunca, ou você conhece algum outro significado? Teria prazer em escutar!" Interrompeu Marguerite, que só agora saía do quarto de Verônica.  
  
"Ora Marguerite....."  
  
Roxton estava prestes a se irritar com Marguerite e tentar, em vão, ensinar alguma lição de boas maneiras, mas ambos perceberam que aquele não era o momento. Cada um recolheu-se a um canto da casa para ler o que Malone havia deixado. Apenas Finn ficou sem ter o que fazer; só restava esperar o que viria pela frente. Arrependeu-se por não ter ido atrás de Verônica, mas talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. O silêncio sempre é um bom conselheiro, a forma mais segura de encontrar e ouvir a si mesmo.  
  
Roxton foi ler na varanda, e não demorou muito para que pequenas lágrimas rolassem em seu rosto, por mais que ele tentasse disfarçar:  
  
"Lembro-me claramente que certa vez, quando nós três estávamos em grande perigo, com nossas vidas por um fio, o único pensamento que vinha à minha mente, é que se você só pudesse salvar a vida de um de nós, e tivesse que escolher entre eu e ela, não deveria hesitar em salvá-la, pois eu não poderia sequer imaginar a possibilidade dela deixar de existir. É como amigo que peço, agora que estou longe, que cuide dela. Apesar de parecer sempre forte e independente, esta é sua maior fraqueza: pedir ajuda nem sempre é fácil para ela. Também quero agradecer por todas as vezes que me impediu de fazer alguma bobagem; mesmo sabendo que eu era um garoto tolo, nunca deixou que eu me sentisse assim. Quando Marguerite descobrir que o ama, será uma alegria para você, mas, principalmente uma imensa sorte para ela. Se um dia eu chegar a me aproximar do homem que você é, então minha jornada não terá sido em vão. Com lealdade incondicional, Ned".  
  
Challenger aconchegou-se em seu laboratório e, depois de confortavelmente sentado, começou a pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo nas últimas horas; a possibilidade de Malone não voltar também não havia passado por sua cabeça. Provavelmente jamais tomaria a mesma atitude do jornalista, um tiro no escuro, mas achava louvável alguém arranjar uma coragem tamanha e assumir as rédeas de seu destino. Depois de divagar bastante, com a paciência própria de um cientista, apesar da curiosidade que o havia assaltado diante dos últimos acontecimentos, ele resolveu ler e a cada palavra sua expressão ficava mais séria.  
  
"Durante o tempo em que convivemos, recheado de aventuras que valeram por uma vida, observei a dedicação constante e incomparável que sempre devotou à sua grande paixão, a ciência. Seu comprometimento sempre me encantou e serviu de exemplo para a minha vida. Uma vez que o conheci, confesso que será difícil aprender a viver sem o entusiasmo contagiante que acompanha toda e qualquer tarefa que você desempenha. Prometo tentar imitar sua postura diante da vida, consciente de que sujeitos brilhantes como você aparecem em raras oportunidades, e felizes são aqueles que têm o privilégio de desfrutar da sua companhia. Com inestimável admiração, Ned".  
  
Até mesmo a vivida Marguerite tremeu com aquele papel nas mãos. Se a leitura da carta de Verônica revelou-se muito mais difícil do que poderia imaginar, o que provocaria o conteúdo de um bilhete diretamente endereçado a ela?  
  
CONTINUA.....  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction. 


	5. Cap 4

O lar é onde o coração está  
  
Autor: Phoenix  
  
Taiza: novamente agradeço os elogios, principalmente no que se refere aos bilhetes, pois gostei muito de escrevê-los.  
  
Jéssy: Bom, já que vc leu o primeiro cap e gostou, espero que leia os próximos e diga o que achou, pois review nunca é demais, tá! O mistério na fic é o tempero para que vcs fiquem cada vez mais interessadas e continuem lendo; mas quanto a mim, não tem mistério não.... é só timidez mesmo; o porque do nome não existe de fato: precisava de um nome e veio este na cabeça e achei que ficaria mais bonito escrito assim.  
  
Rosa: Bom, se vc acha o Ned uma mala mesmo nesta fic, vou tentar escrever outra em que ele seja mais decidido e destemido, o que acha? Ou quem sabe até o final desta vc muda de opinião? Que bom que vc está gostando da fic, já vai saber o que ele escreveu para Marguerite; quanto à participação de todos, não dava para excluir ninguém, só o Summerlee que já estava fora de fato e não me senti segura para falar sobre ou como ele. Quanto ao tamanho dos caps, repito que eles estão no tamanho ideal!  
  
Towanda: obrigada por entender o porque do tamanho dos caps! Agradeço também pelos elogios, especialmente à carta de Ned, pois tinha medo que, tanto a carta dele quanto os bilhetes dos outros soassem artificiais ou piegas.  
  
Gio: Que bom que vc gostou; assim que puder vou ler sua fic sim e prometo deixar review! Pode deixar que quando precisar de consultoria vou recorrer a vc! Depois não reclame do abuso.  
  
Nessa Reinehr: Mais uma que gostou dos bilhetes! Fico imensamente feliz! Vai correndo ler o que ele deixou para Marguerite..... ou será que eu deixei para o próximo cap?! Brincadeirinha....  
  
Nay: Nossa! Acho que vou fazer um agradecimento coletivo, já que parece que todo mundo gostou dos bilhetes, inclusive vc Nay! Mas não, eu prefiro comentários especiais para cada uma. Não te provocar? Impossível!  
  
Mary: longe de mim chamar Marguerite de velha.... antiga talvez! Esta enquete vai ser legal sim, mas alguém sabe a idade real dos personagens? Quanto aos elogios, obrigada e quanto à timidez, quem sabe um dia eu perco, embora na verdade eu ache que este é o charme!  
  
Olha só, vcs ficam reclamando que os caps estão curtos e pedindo para que eu não demore a postar os caps, mas raciocinem comigo: Peter Jackson deu um ano de intervalo entre cada filme de "O Senhor dos Anéis", George Lucas demorou anos para lançar novos caps de Star Wars, porque eu deveria postar rapidamente? Hahahahha...... brincadeirinha...... mas parem de reclamar, os caps estão no tamanho ideal para aguçar a curiosidade de vcs; continuem mandando reviews, como eu já disse, isso alimenta os corações das pobres escritoras. Outra coisa: no começo de cada cap tem o trecho de uma música, como uma espécie de introdução; o que vcs acharam das músicas escolhidas?  
  
Trilha: Love of my life (Queen – Cd A night at the opera)  
  
"Love of my life  
  
You've hurt me  
  
You've stolen my heart  
  
And now you leave me  
  
Love of my life  
  
Can't you see?  
  
Bring it back, bring it back  
  
Don't take it away from me  
  
Because you don't know  
  
What it means to me"  
  
No capítulo anterior:  
  
"Até mesmo a vivida Marguerite tremeu com aquele papel nas mãos. Se a leitura da carta de Verônica revelou-se muito mais difícil do que poderia imaginar, o que provocaria o conteúdo de um bilhete diretamente endereçado a ela?"  
  
CAPÍTULO 4  
  
Apesar de todo o temor, a ansiedade para saber o conteúdo do bilhete era muito maior. A herdeira então começou a ler:  
  
"E para você Marguerite? O que eu poderia escrever? Embora eu ache que qualquer coisa que eu possa dizer, você achará simplório e até mesmo pueril, não posso evitar em deixar claro o que penso a seu respeito. Por incrível que pareça, tenho que agradecer todas as vezes que você zombou de mim, ou mesmo que me provocou; você me fez ver que eu não poderia enfrentar a vida com a postura de um garoto assustado. Foi com você que aprendi a defender meus pontos de vista e minha crenças, mesmo que elas fossem desacreditadas por todos. Sinto-me muito honrado por você ter permitido que eu fizesse parte da sua vida, ou melhor, da família que acabamos por estranhamente compor. Sei que trava uma batalha incansável em busca do resgate de suas origens, mas independente de onde você tenha vindo, o que importa é aonde chegou. Não precisa deste passado para ter certeza de quem você é: você é Marguerite Krux e isso já diz tudo! De seu amigo, Ned"  
  
Após ler os bilhetes, cada um permaneceu onde estava. Diante daquelas palavras entenderam o que Verônica queria dizer com "nunca" e foram tomados, cada um a sua maneira, por um vazio devastador. Apenas Finn continuava perdida sem saber de fato o que estava acontecendo. Depois de um longo período de silêncio onde cada um tentava digerir os fatos, um a um se encaminhou para a sala; reuniram-se na mesa, mas ninguém se atrevia a iniciar uma conversa. Logicamente, a que menos tinha informações foi quem quebrou aquele silêncio sepulcral:  
  
"Agora vocês já poderiam me explicar o que está acontecendo?"  
  
"É uma história meio confusa Finn". Respondeu Roxton.  
  
"Mas estou ansiosa para ouvir....."  
  
"Não poderia ser mais tarde Finn? Acho que ainda estamos zonzos com tudo que tem acontecido.....". Interrompeu Challenger.  
  
"Ora George.... a pobre menina é quem menos deve estar entendendo as coisas... fala logo pra ela.......". Disse Marguerite, surpreendendo a todos, especialmente Finn.  
  
"Eu esperava ouvir qualquer coisa de você Marguerite, menos que eu sou uma pobre menina!"  
  
"Tá vendo só... eu não posso esboçar uma ponta de delicadeza que vocês já me atacam....."  
  
"Parem já com esta droga de discussão idiota!" Roxton quase gritava.  
  
"É o seguinte Finn. Você sabe que antes da Verônica voltar, Malone decidiu sair em uma jornada que ele classificou como descoberta de si mesmo. ". Roxton começou a explicar.  
  
"Esta parte eu já sei, mas .... e daí???"  
  
"E daí que nós tínhamos a mais absoluta certeza de que ele voltaria para casa.... voltaria PARA Verônica, mas acabamos de saber que ele NÃO vai voltar mais. Entendeu?"  
  
"Como não vai voltar mais??"  
  
"Minha nossa! Alguém me segure....." Marguerite respondeu rispidamente à Finn, mas sua irritação não era com a garota e sim com a situação que agora teriam que enfrentar. Esta era mais uma perda que dolorosamente se mostrava definitiva.  
  
Um pouco distante dali, Verônica, que havia saído intempestivamente, ia na direção do rio. Durante todo o caminho ela foi chutando o que havia em sua frente, mas a raiva só aumentava. Sentada na beira do rio, onde tantas vezes ela foi para encontrar consolo e alívio da dor da saudade de seus pais, ela chorou copiosamente.  
  
Passados alguns minutos, e com o alívio de quem havia chorado até a alma, ela decidiu que era hora de dar um basta naquilo tudo. Malone seria mais uma lembrança em seu passado; uma lembrança perdida entre a ternura de seus bons momentos e a amarga saudade que agora sentia. Mas não havia nada a fazer; na verdade, ela havia decidido o destino dos dois quando não permitiu que a relação avançasse, então agora assumiria as conseqüências e seguiria em frente, não importa o quanto isso pudesse custar.  
  
Mais calma, ela resolveu voltar para casa; antes, porém, contemplou uma vez mais o horizonte. A luz do sol, embora fraca, estava hipnoticamente bela, e o céu levemente avermelhado mesclado de púrpura emoldurava o nostálgico fim de tarde no plateau. Sem olhar para trás, ela seguiu decididamente para casa.  
  
Apesar de saber que Verônica não era tola para fazer nenhuma bobagem e nem correr nenhum perigo desnecessário e inconseqüente, os aventureiros já estavam preocupados com a demora dela. Quando Roxton já estava empunhando seu rifle para ir atrás da amiga, eles ouviram o barulho do elevador.  
  
"Já estávamos preocupados com você..... está bem?" Perguntou Challenger, com um cuidado quase paternal.  
  
"Estou bem sim..... desculpe por preocupá-los.....acho que cheguei há tempo de fazer o jantar..... quero me desculpar preparando algo gostoso e aproveitar para conversar com todos".  
  
"Se você prefere assim...." Disse Roxton.  
  
Roxton, Marguerite, Challenger e Finn nada entenderam, mas esperaram pacientemente pelo jantar. Quando todos estavam solenemente sentados, Verônica decidiu se pronunciar:  
  
"Não preciso dizer o quanto tenho sofrido desde que Malone se foi. Vocês foram maravilhosos, sempre me apoiando e desdobrando-se para nunca me deixar sozinha e até mesmo me alegrar. Mas acho que não correspondi com a gratidão devida....."  
  
Surpreendentemente Marguerite interrompeu:  
  
"Todos somos um pouco egoístas em nossas dores Verônica...."  
  
"Por favor, Marguerite..... deixe-me terminar.... . Derramei minhas lágrimas e me distanciei de vocês por causa de uma pessoa que decidiu livremente ir embora; privei-me de todos vocês que sempre estiveram ao meu lado, incondicionalmente, devolvendo uma parte da alegria que havia perdido. Não posso evitar sofrer..... sei como a saudade é cruel, mas não quero que se preocupem mais..... Malone agora é só uma lembrança..... que eu quero deixar para trás......"  
  
Todos ficaram impressionados com as palavras de Verônica; comeram em silêncio e ao fim do jantar, cada um recolheu-se aos seus aposentos. As palavras de Verônica denotavam a sua mágoa diante da partida de Malone, mas ninguém ousou dizer nada. Os nervos estavam à flor da pele e talvez fosse melhor esperar que a poeira baixasse; as coisas iriam para o seu lugar no momento certo. As feridas precisam de tempo para que cicatrizem; algumas precisam de mais tempo que outras.  
  
CONTINUA......  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction. 


	6. Cap 5

O lar é onde o coração está  
  
Autor: Phoenix  
  
Rosa: pode continuar mandando sugestões para a fic; elas podem ser aproveitadas para esta, ou quem sabe outra, no futuro. Aquela coisa do Ned sabe da busca de Marguerite pelo seu passado – lembra do episódio em que ela tenta conseguir sua certidão de nascimento? Pois é, eu supus que depois disso houve algum comentário, mesmo que sutil, sobre o assunto, além do mais todos sabem que ela não conheceu seus pais.  
  
Gio: obrigada pelos elogios e se continuar acompanhando a história vai saber se Verônica vai esquecer o Ned e se a sua esperança de que ele volte pode ser recompensada ou não.  
  
Taiza: vc não sabe como fiquei envaidecida com seus elogios! Obrigada mesmo; eu tenho paixão pelas palavras e escrever é uma necessidade e um prazer! Não reclama da demora dos caps, pois estou tentando colocar um por semana....série é assim, né?  
  
Towanda: Ah Meu Deus! Estou apavorada com a possível união entre vc e Rosa para protestar por caps maiores; pior ainda se as demais leitoras descobrirem e resolverem aderir ao movimento: o que será da pobre Phoenix?  
  
Trilha: O vento (Jota Quest – Cd Mtv Ao vivo)  
  
"Voe por todo o mar  
  
E volte aqui  
  
E voe por todo o mar  
  
E volte aqui  
  
Pro meu peito  
  
(...)  
  
Mudou a minha vida e mais  
  
Pedi ao vento pra trazer você aqui  
  
Morando nos meus sonhos e na minha memória  
  
Pedi ao vento pra trazer você pra mim  
  
Aqui pra mim "  
  
No capítulo anterior:  
  
"Todos ficaram impressionados com as palavras de Verônica; comeram em silêncio e ao fim do jantar, cada um recolheu-se aos seus aposentos. As palavras de Verônica denotavam a sua mágoa diante da partida de Malone, mas ninguém ousou dizer nada. Os nervos estavam à flor da pele e talvez fosse melhor esperar que a poeira baixasse; as coisas iriam para o seu lugar no momento certo. As feridas precisam de tempo para que cicatrizem; algumas precisam de mais tempo que outras".  
  
CAPÍTULO 5  
  
Aos poucos, os dias na casa da árvore foram voltando ao normal; não havia como mudar os acontecimentos, então a única saída era adaptar-se a nova situação. Verônica passava boa parte do tempo em seu quarto, mas desta vez ela não ficava deitada com o olhar perdido ou escrevendo em seu diário, hábito que havia herdado de seu pais e fortalecido com Malone. Ela estava arrumando suas coisas; na verdade, fazendo uma faxina, separando coisas que não serviam mais, encontrando outras que lhe traziam muitas lembranças.  
  
Entre estas coisas, muitos objetos que Malone havia lhe dado ou que tinham alguma ligação com ele. Juntou tudo em uma caixa e resolveu desfazer-se: aquelas coisas não teriam mais lugar na nova etapa de sua vida, pensava ela. O item mais difícil de pôr na caixa foi um lenço do jornalista; ele tinha muitas histórias, por isso mesmo foi o último a ser descartado. A idéia inicial foi levar aquilo para bem longe, embora ela não soubesse para onde; depois de pensar um pouco mais, ele decidiu que os objetos ficariam encaixotados, mas permaneceriam em casa, resguardados em um canto até encontrarem um destino melhor.  
  
Perdida em suas lembranças, Verônica perdeu a noção de tempo. Há muito os outros moradores da casa haviam desejado boa noite e se encaminhado a seus quartos. Os acontecimentos dos últimos dias haviam sido tão intensos que eles estavam exaustos, ansiosos por suas camas macias e quentes. Ela ainda estava sem sono, então decidiu escrever um pouco:  
  
"Há tempos que não escrevo, mas não encontrava ânimo nem mesmo para esta atividade que tanto aprecio. Um dos meus maiores temores era um dia precisar escrever que meus novos amigos haviam ido embora, mas o que eu não sabia é que o golpe seria maior: aquele que achei que seria meu companheiro me deixou sem nem sequer um adeus. Sinto-me triste, uma tristeza tão profunda, quase como se esvaziasse meu espírito. Estou tentando parecer forte para que Challenger, Roxton, Marguerite e Finn parem de se preocupar comigo; já dei trabalho demais. Embora ele tenha dito que não voltará, fico imaginando o que aconteceria se ele decidisse o contrário. Se ele voltasse para casa, para mim, como eu reagiria? Confesso que não sei".  
  
Ela colocou o diário em cima de uma banqueta, deitou-se e fechou os olhos. Aos poucos foi pegando no sono.  
  
Enquanto isso, na aldeia Zanga:  
  
Aqueles eram tempos de tranqüilidade; por saberem que os habitantes da aldeia não eram muito afeitos à estranhos, seus vizinhos não costumavam incomodá-los. Eles também não costumavam ultrapassar os limites de seu território, exceto para realizar trocas a fim de obter os produtos de que precisassem.  
  
Seguiam pacificamente os seus dias, raramente tendo sua rotina alterada, mas naquele dia foram pegos de surpresa pela chegada de um visitante inesperado e bastante afoito. Ele dirigiu-se diretamente à tenda da sacerdotisa, mas foi contido por alguns guerreiros, desconfiados de sua atitude. Depois de explicar o que estava acontecendo, os guerreiros deixaram-no passar; afinal de contas conheciam o homem, apenas acharam estranha a maneira como chegou.  
  
A sacerdotisa não ocupava este lugar por acaso; era uma mulher muito sábia, e por isso seus conselhos, tidos como muito valiosos, eram seguidos à risca por todos na aldeia. Os aventureiros da casa da árvore, a despeito de suas crenças pessoais, costumavam respeitá-la e tratá-la com muita deferência. Sempre que iam à aldeia, não deixavam de procurá-la, pois suas conversas sempre resultavam em lições de vida; aquela mulher, isolada no meio do nada, como os aventureiros costumavam dizer, possuía a mais profunda sabedoria antiga da humanidade. Algo que não vinha de livros, mas sim de uma força maior, inexplicável e poderosíssima.  
  
A mulher surpreendeu-se quando foi avisada de que tinha visita; principalmente quando sou quem era esta visita. Quando o homem entrou na tenda, sua expressão de angústia bateu de frente com a expressão surpresa da mulher:  
  
"O que veio fazer aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou ela.  
  
"Aconteceu sim..... eu fiz uma besteira ainda maior do que quando fui embora....". Malone falava e seus olhos estavam marejados. Sua expressão estava mais abatida do que da vez que visitou a sacerdotisa e deixou as cartas.  
  
"Arrependeu-se de que: do que escreveu ou de ter ido embora?"  
  
"Acho que dos dois, embora eu ache que precisava dizer aquelas coisas a eles, mas nunca tenha tido coragem... As cartas ainda estão com a senhora??"  
  
"Não..."  
  
Aquelas palavras atingiram-lhe como um balde de água fria: agora estava feito, seus pensamentos mais íntimos sobre cada um já não eram mais segredo e com certeza soavam como uma despedida. Pior que isso: Verônica agora teria certeza de seu amor, mas ao mesmo tempo, de sua covardia; ele não havia sido nem capaz de dizer adeus pessoalmente. Mais uma vez tinha trocado ações por palavras, que provavelmente a machucaram bastante. Sua covardia havia sido tamanha, que lhe impediu de lutar pelo que mais queria.  
  
"No que está pensando?" Perguntou a sacerdotisa.  
  
"No quanto posso ter magoado alguém que amo...."  
  
"E o que pretende fazer?"  
  
"O que há para fazer?"  
  
"Pergunte ao seu coração. Tenho certeza de que quando decidiu escrever as cartas das quais se arrepende agora, não foi ele quem você consultou. Com certeza recorreu à razão....mas nas coisas do coração, só ele pode decidir o que é melhor"  
  
"Tem razão..... toda razão.........obrigada"  
  
Sem dizer mais nada, ele beijou as mãos da mulher e pegou suas coisas para ir embora.  
  
"Já está escurecendo...... porque não fica na aldeia e parte pela manhã, bem cedo? Os caminhos na selva são perigosos..... em especial na escuridão...... até mesmo o caminho de casa"  
  
"Como sabe que eu vou voltar para casa?"  
  
"Já vivi demais para achar que as coisas só podem ser ditas com palavras.....os olhos são as janelas da alma "  
  
Despediram-se com um sorriso. Malone, ainda impressionado com as palavras da mulher, acomodou-se na aldeia. Estava exausto, mas o fluxo de pensamentos era tão intenso que ele demorou a pegar no sono. Quando isso finalmente aconteceu, ele teve um longo e terno sonho; sonhou que nunca havia ido embora, as coisas eram como antes e nada abalava a tranqüilidade que reinava na casa da árvore. No dia seguinte, bem cedo, com o coração transbordando de esperança e saudade, ele partiu. Agora sim começaria a jornada de sua vida.  
  
CONTINUA....  
  
Obs: a frase "os olhos são as janelas da alma" é da autoria de Leonardo da Vinci; tendo eu tomado a liberdade de citá-la aqui.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction. 


	7. Cap 6

**O lar é onde o coração está**

Autor: Phoenix

Nessa Reinehr

Olá, muito bom ver que vc está gostando, mas se o Ned vai voltar, vc vai descobrir já. Quanto a incluir romance entre Roxton e Marguerite.... quem sabe....mas se não for aqui pode ser em outra fic, vou anotar a sua sugestão!

Towanda

Quem nunca desabafou em diários que atire a primeira pedra! (Espero qe ninguém atire....), daí a idéia de colocar trechos do diário...

Rosa

Acho essencial colocar referências de frases tomadas emprestadas de outras pessoas, é uma questão de respeito; mas vc tem razão este cap é triste.... acho que a fic de uma forma geral.... tentei dar a carga emocional, a melancolia que acompanha a saudade, o arrependimento, a dúvida.... Uma coisa importante: concordo que as autoras devem ter liberdade para escrever as fics, mas sinto muito por ter errado na cronologia.... eu não me dei conta de que os outros moradores não sabiam do segredo de Marguerite e, principalmente, que quando isso aconteceu, Ned já havia partido. Assim como disse à Gio, acho que vou ter que recorrer a sua consultoria de vez em quando, pois como ela é expert em Ned e Vê, já deu para ver que vc é expert em TLW como um todo!

Marina

Olá Marina, muito prazer em conhecê-la e que bom que vc está gostando da fic. Acho que vc realmente deve voltar a ler as fics o mais rápido possível pois as histórias estão cada vez melhores, tanto dos autores novos, quanto dos autores mais antigos, que continuam dando um show!

Taiza

Que bom que alguém entendeu que o tamanho dos caps tem como propósito aumentar a curiosidade de vcs (será que alguém vai acreditar nisso??). Mas, uma coisinha: que audácia é esta de me chamar de golpista?! Deste jeito, quem vai te condenar e açoitar sou eu! Quanto à observação de uma leitora atenta: pode acreditar que eu reviso os textos intensamente, mas sempre escapa alguma coisa aos olhos humanos. Obrigada pelo toque!

Gio

Que bom que bom que bom que bom que vc está gostando Gio! Ainda bem que curiosidade não mata, porque senão vc não poderia ver o que vai acontecer! Como eles reagirão......? Mistério!

Nay

Chamar meus caps de aperitivo foi interessante! Me garantiu boas risadas!Mas não se preocupe, vc não está sendo chata em cobrar caps maiores... o que não quer dizer que eu vou aumentar! Obrigada pelos elogios e, sobre a jornada do Malone.... vc logo verá!

Lady F.

Devo confessar que quase morri de susto quando vi sua cascata de reviews, mas adorei! Bom, vc estará absolutamente desculpada pela demora em ler a fic, contanto que não pare de ler nem de por review! Agradeço imensamente todos os elogios que vc fez a minha fic. Falar sobre R & M é meio difícil, pois não sou "especialista" neles, mas se eu der alguma derrapada, por favor, me avisem. Paulo Coelho sempre aparece quando eu menos espero e mais preciso! Gosto muito das coisas que ele escreve.Que bom que todos vcs gostaram das cartas, foram feitas com carinho! Quanto a saber quem eu sou, saberão....um dia, mas isso não está parecendo atrapalhar o contato escritora-leitoras! A carta de Roxton foi especial, porque fala de lealdade, incondicional, o mais nobre dos sentimentos para mim! Aleluia! Alguém concorda com o tamanho dos capítulos! Ufh! Não serei jogada aos leões... não por todas! Por fim (senão isto aqui vai virar outro cap....) quero dizer que as músicas selecionadas, além de darem uma idéia de cada cap, são todas especiais para mim, por isso foram incluídas. Ah! Quase ia me esquecendo: onde vc queria que Malone tivesse reaparecido?

Aí vem o próximo cap....divirtam-se!

_Trilha: Encontros e despedidas (Maria Rita – Cd Maria Rita)_

"_Mande notícias do mundo de lá_

_Diz quem fica_

_Me dê um abraço, _

_Venha me apertar,_

_Tô chegando_

_Coisa que gosto é poder partir sem ter planos_

_Melhor ainda é poder voltar quando quero_

_(...)_

_E assim chegar e partir_

_São só dois lados da mesmo viagem (...)"_

No capítulo anterior:

"_Despediram-se com um sorriso. Malone, ainda impressionado com as palavras da mulher, acomodou-se na aldeia. Estava exausto, mas o fluxo de pensamentos era tão intenso que ele demorou a pegar no sono. Quando isso finalmente aconteceu, ele teve um longo e terno sonho; sonhou que nunca havia ido embora, as coisas eram como antes e nada abalava a tranqüilidade que reinava na casa da árvore. No dia seguinte, bem cedo, com o coração transbordando de esperança e saudade, ele partiu. Agora sim começaria a jornada de sua vida"._

CAPÍTULO 6

O caminho de volta para casa tornou-se mais longo devido às condições em que se encontrava o jornalista. Havia andado muito nesta sua jornada em busca de si mesmo, comia mal, dormia mal e a saudade de todos, especialmente de Verônica só contribuíam para abater ainda mais seu corpo e seu espírito. Estava cansado, exausto na verdade, mas a vontade de chegar era tamanha que seu corpo debilitado adquiria novo ânimo cada vez que ele pensava em ver seus amigos de novo.

Tantas vezes, nesta viagem arrependeu-se de ter tomado a decisão de ir embora, mas agora o arrependimento tinha se presentificado ainda mais e se transformado na esperança de que tudo pudesse voltar a ser como antes. Até os dias mais monótonos na casa da árvore pareciam agora maravilhosos diante da solidão que amargou nestes últimos tempos. Mas agora tudo voltaria a ser como antes, pelo menos era isso que ele imaginava quando parava para descansar, e isso aconteceu muitas e muitas vezes.

Quando achava que não teria mais forças para andar, começava a lembrar-se de momentos marcantes que teve com os novos amigos, que rapidamente tornaram-se velhos amigos. Lembrou-se do assombro e do pavor que sentiu quando chegou ao mundo perdido, ávido por anotar todo e qualquer detalhe, mas absolutamente despreparado para aquele admirável mundo novo.

Logo em sua chegada, conheceu Verônica e foi salvo por ela duplamente: ela o livrou de uma planta letal e aqueceu seu coração, permitindo que sua existência ficasse cada vez menos vazia e solitária. Gladys era sua noiva, mas jamais havia sido uma companheira de fato. Alguém com quem pudesse sentir-se à vontade e ser ele mesmo, com suas qualidades e defeitos. Era assim que se sentia com a jovem da selva.

Tantos temores contra os quais ele teve que lutar, tantas barreiras teve que transpor e tantas histórias teria para contar caso um dia voltasse para Londres. É bem verdade que já não tinha mais tanta certeza se queria voltar de fato, pelo menos não sozinho. Já havia decidido ficar uma vez, e por que não decidiria novamente caso encontrassem a saída um dia?

Chegando a um riacho, ele sentou para lavar o rosto e beber um pouco d'água. Depois de matar a sede, abriu sua mochila e comeu o que ainda restava: algumas frutas que havia recolhido pelo caminho e 'buritacas', um alimento produzido pelos Zanga, de sabor leve, feito com milho e semelhante à biscoitos. Remexendo a mochila, encontrou um papel que tinha trazido enrolado em forma de canudo e um de seus diários com muitas folhas a serem preenchidas.

Quando decidiu deixar a casa, sentiu que precisava levar alguma lembrança material de Verônica, então pegou uma das folhas mais antigas de seu cavalete onde ela havia desenhado a si mesma e a ele, abraçados, com uma bonita paisagem do plateau ao fundo. Ela desenhava muito bem, e a imagem representava seu desejo mais profundo e mais distante naquele momento. Ali, na beira do rio, olhou demoradamente para o desenho e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Pegou o diário e começou a escrever:

"_Aqui estou eu de volta. Quando decidi partir, também foi aqui que parei para descansar e relembrar os momentos que vivi com meus novos companheiros. Naquele momento eu achava que o único caminho a seguir era rumo ao desconhecido; agora vejo quão errada foi a trilha que eu peguei. O destino me colocou no caminho certo ao me mandar para cá e eu não tive lucidez suficiente para ver isso. Esta minha louca jornada serviu para que essa verdade se tornasse cristalina; pelo menos ela não foi em vão: me fez ver que talvez eu queira a vida que não escolhi"._

Malone fechou o diário, juntou suas coisas na mochila e voltou a caminhar, agora mais decidido do que nunca. De vez em quando se distraía pensando no que iria dizer quando chegasse e se deparasse com os rostos provavelmente assustados de seus companheiros, já que ele havia deixado cartas claramente de despedidas. Pensava principalmente no que iria dizer à Verônica quando a encontrasse, como se desculparia por ter desistido tão facilmente dela. Mas o pensamento que mais assolava sua mente era como a jovem reagiria diante de sua presença: ainda aceitaria seus argumentos, seu mais sincero pedido de desculpas; ainda o aceitaria em sua vida?

Apesar de saber dos riscos de caminhar à noite pela selva, a ansiedade em chegar superava a cautela. Em um local protegido e a uma distância segura de raptors e outros perigos, o jornalista deitou um pouco para recuperar a mínima energia necessária para completar a tarefa. Pouco antes do amanhecer, retomou sua caminhada e quando os primeiros raios de sol surgiram, ele percebeu que estava diante da cerca que protegia a casa da árvore de visitantes indesejados.

Olhou para cima, mas não viu sinais de movimento na casa; era muito cedo ainda e todos deveriam estar dormindo. Jogou um graveto na cerca para testar se estava ligada; não estava, um golpe de sorte armado pelo destino, pensou ele. Mas como subir era sua nova pergunta. O elevador deveria estar travado lá em cima e isso dificultaria tudo. Pensou em gritar para que alguém o descesse, mas dando uma segunda olhada, viu o golpe de sorte número 2, muito mais inesperado que o primeiro: o elevador havia sido deixado, displicentemente, embaixo.

CONTINUA....

Obs: Admirável mundo novo (título do livro de Aldous Huxley)

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	8. Cap 7

**O lar é onde o coração está**

Autor: Phoenix

Comentários:

Gio

Não faça com que eu me sinta malvadinha; não chore! Vc logo verá o que vai acontecer a Ned e Vê.... só espero que não se irrite!

Rosa

Não precisa agradecer o carinho da mensagem, pois todas vcs merecem, já que me apóiam e me incentivam a escrever a fic!

Towanda

Pronto: agora vc já vai saber o que o porque do elevador esquecido e tudo mais! Os caps têm o tamanho adequado......

Nessa Reinehr

Bom, se vc gosta de suspense, então não pode se unir às outras e me cobrar caps maiores e em menos tempo, não é?! Isso é bom!

Beijos para todas vcs! Divirtam-se!

_Trilha: Inverno (Adriana Calcanhoto – Cd Perfil)_

"_Há algo que jamais se esclareceu_

_Onde foi exatamente _

_Que larguei naquele dia mesmo _

_O leão que sempre cavalguei_

_Lá mesmo esqueci que o destino _

_Sempre me quis só_

_No deserto sem saudades_

_Sem remorso, só_

_Sem amarras, barco embriagado ao mar"_

No capítulo anterior:

"_Olhou para cima, mas não viu sinais de movimento na casa; era muito cedo ainda e todos deveriam estar dormindo. Jogou um graveto na cerca para testar se estava ligada; não estava, um golpe de sorte armado pelo destino, pensou ele. Mas como subir era sua nova pergunta. O elevador deveria estar travado lá em cima e isso dificultaria tudo. Pensou em gritar para que alguém o descesse, mas dando uma segunda olhada, viu o golpe de sorte número 2, muito mais inesperado que o primeiro: o elevador havia sido deixado, displicentemente, embaixo"._

CAPÍTULO 7

Sorrateiro, como aprendeu a ser para andar na selva, Malone chegou até a casa. Era realmente muito cedo, a casa estava absolutamente silenciosa; nem mesmo Verônica, que sempre acordava antes de todos, estava de pé. Ele foi ao quarto de um a um e verificou que todos estavam ali e bem, por último, deu uma olhada no quarto de Verônica e suspirou ao ver a jovem dormindo profundamente.

Decidiu deixar que acordassem espontaneamente, pois achava que deste modo a surpresa de sua chegada seria maior. Para passar o tempo, resolver fazer café; não foi astuto para imaginar que o cheiro inebriante da bebida acordaria um por um, como de fato aconteceu. O cheiro de café fresco foi buscar cada um em seus quartos e todos foram se levantando. Marguerite foi a primeira a se dirigir à cozinha:

"Roxton, não me diga que é você que está fazendo este café delicioso... é bem verdade que poderia ter feito isso um pouco mais tarde, mas vou levar em conta sua boa intenção...."

Os outros só ouviram o barulho do copo, que Marguerite levava nas mãos, quebrando, e seu grito abafado. Todos correram para ver o que tinha acontecido, mas rapidamente isso ficou bastante claro.

"Malone". Gritaram Challenger e Roxton ao mesmo tempo.

"Então você é o famoso Malone?? Finalmente!". Exclamou Finn.

"Olá pessoal! Sentiram minha falta?"

"Seu grandessíssimo traidor! Como você pode deixar todos nós aqui preocupados por tanto tempo?? Eu sabia que você era um garoto, mas não sabia que era mimado a ponto de sumir assim!"

"Calma Marguerite! Eu esperava uma recepção melhor, depois de tanto tempo fora...."

Malone exibia um sorriso largo; Challenger e Roxton correram para abraçá-lo e prontamente começaram a questioná-lo sobre as aventuras pelas quais teria passado em sua jornada. Ele retribuiu o abraço, mas ainda havia alguém importante com quem deveria falar. Só então todos perceberam que Verônica havia ficado inerte, sem gritar nem esboçar nenhuma reação. Ela só se pronunciou quando o próprio Malone dirigiu-se a ela:

"E você Verônica..... sentiu minha falta?"

"Quer mesmo que eu responda?". A cara de Verônica não era das melhores.

"Como?!"

"Desculpe.... acho que não fui muito clara: perguntei se você quer mesmo que eu responda essa sua pergunta idiota!"

Ninguém entedia a reação de Verônica.

"Ora Verônica, acho que você está um pouco nervosa com a surpresa da chegada de Malone e....". Disse Roxton tentando esclarecer as coisas.

"Não Roxton.... eu estou muito bem....."

"Eu acho que vocês dois precisam conversar longamente..... vamos procurar o que fazer enquanto vocês se entendem aí....". Sugeriu Marguerite.

"Marguerite.....". A voz de Verônica denotava certa irritação.

"Ela tem razão... temos muito que conversar.... por favor.....". Disse Malone.

Quando todos saíram, Malone aproximou-se da jovem e fez menção de abraçá-la, mas logo foi bruscamente repelido:

"O que está acontecendo Verônica? Achei que você ficaria feliz em me ver!"

"Feliz? Certamente tão feliz quanto me senti quando li sua carta.....". A cada palavra a raiva de Verônica aumentava e ela não fazia a mínima questão de esconder isso dele.

"Claro.... a carta! Verônica, por favor, esqueça tudo que eu disse naquela carta, exceto que eu estarei sempre com você. Parece até que neste tempo todo que estive longe não aprendi que coisas importantes devem ser ditas frente a frente e não através de cartas".

Malone falava desesperado; as palavras saltavam de sua boca e pela primeira vez na vida ele estava sendo absolutamente espontâneo.

"Então porque você escreveu aquilo? Para me tranqüilizar?! Me deixar livre para seguir minha vida?!"

"Por favor, Verônica tente me entender....não seja cruel"

"Cruel? Você não sabe o que é ser cruel. Ou melhor, sabe sim! Eu passei os dia e noites esperando você voltar, achando que eu tinha sido uma idiota em dizer que só queria você como amigo e de repente recebo uma carta onde você diz que não sabe se vai voltar! Pois eu lhe digo: isso é cruel!"

Verônica saiu derrubando o que havia pela frente. Como já estava se tornando comum naqueles tempos, os demais moradores da casa da árvore atuavam como meros espectadores daquele enredo intrincado em que havia se tornado o relacionamento de Verônica e Malone. Ele ainda fez menção de seguí-la, mas ela virou-se:

"E nem pense em vir atrás de mim como você costuma fazer!"

Aquelas palavras atingiram em cheio o jovem jornalista. Só neste momento ela deixou transparecer definitivamente a idéia que fazia dele: um fraco, o cãozinho que sempre corria atrás das pessoas, tentando consertar as coisas e se desculpar. Ele seguiu a ordem dela; não foi atrás de Verônica.

Quando ela finalmente voltou, ele estava na sala, sentado, esperando por ela.

"Ah finalmente você voltou! Será que agora nós podemos conversar de verdade?"

Ela ia passar por ele sem nem sequer olhá-lo, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

"Me solta Malone!"

"Você vai sentar aqui e nós vamos conversar como dois adultos que somos!"

"Acho que você ainda não percebeu que eu não quero nem olhar para a sua cara..... conversar então...."

"Verônica você já percebeu que sempre que você tem raiva de alguém ou alguma coisa você foge?"

"Como é que é? Eu o que?"

"Foge! Você sempre foge.... quando eu tentava falar de meus sentimentos era assim...."

"Sentimentos?!"

"Isso mesmo. Mas sabe de uma coisa: não dá para conversar mesmo! Agora quem não quer mais sou eu..... ter ficado tanto tempo sozinha devia ter melhorado você, mas pelo visto foi exatamente o oposto! Você se tornou egoísta e intolerante!"

"Eu não preciso ficar aqui ouvindo isso!"

"Ah é?! Eu é que não preciso ficar aqui tentando lhe convencer que sinto alguma coisa por você..... essa minha loucura de ir embora foi a melhor coisa que já fiz. Agora sei quem você é de fato e não quero isso pra mim!"

"Ah não.... e vai fazer o que..... ficar aqui e continuar tentando voltar em vão para Londres?"

"Tem certeza que você desejaria que fosse assim, mas não será mais! Eu voltei para contar que Eu achei a saída deste maldito lugar! Antes de voltar até aqui, eu havia pensado na possibilidade de você ir também, mas agora eu tenho certeza de que você merece ficar aqui..... sozinha!"

Estava tudo terminado; se um dia houve a mais remota possibilidade de algo mais que amizade entre Malone e Verônica, agora ela não existia mais. Os dois nem se olhavam; ele se apressou em contar aos outros à novidade da descoberta da saída. Todos, é claro, ficaram eufóricos e correram para arrumar seus pertences. Depois de tanto tempo, eles finalmente sairiam do plateau e voltariam à Londres; poderiam retomar suas vidas e mais que isso: contariam à todos que o Mundo Perdido existia, mostrariam as provas e receberiam os louros por esta descoberta fascinante.

Enquanto para Challenger, Roxton, Marguerite, Finn e principalmente Malone, aquele era um dos momentos mais felizes de suas vidas, para Verônica, este era um dos piores. Eles nem pareciam lembrar da existência dela, não perguntaram uma só vez se ela ficaria ou iria com eles. Sempre imaginou o que aconteceria quando fatalmente achassem a saída. Na verdade, esse sempre foi seu pior pesadelo: depois de criar laços tão fortes, ser separada de novo; vê-los eufóricos com a possibilidade de voltar para casa, deixando facilmente para trás tudo que viveram no plateau. Seu mundo estava desmoronando e mais uma vez ela ficaria sozinha.

CONTINUA...

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	9. Cap 8

**O lar é onde o coração está**

Autor: Phoenix

**Jéssy **

Pelo visto vc acha que o Malone teve certa razão em tratar a Verônica daquele jeito né? Se eles vão se entender? Será que vão sair do Mundo Perdido? Vc verá logo abaixo!

**Nay**

Olha só, vcs nunca são chatas quando perguntam alguma coisa, mas eu não posso dizer o que são buritacas..... simplesmente porque não sei! Precisava do nome de alguma comida desconhecida e aí inventei!Pelo visto vc gosta de bafão, né?? Vou lembrar disso em uma próxima fic! Rs!

**Lady F. **

Olha só que povo carente estas leitoras de fics! Eu não coloquei comentário para vc no cap anterior simplesmente porque não recebi seu review, mas espero que vc ainda mande, tá! Os reviews anteriores eu li, adorei (fiquei emocionadíssima!) e comentei. Não fique magoada, nem chateada comigo! As palavras de Verônica atingiram vc tb? Então corra para ler o cap.......o que será que vai acontecer?

P.S:O segredo poderia ser mantido se eu não tivesse dado pistas de quem sou..... mas vc acha que sabe quem sou eu (colega), e se não for quem vc pensa?! Nunca se sabe!

**Towanda**

Calma! Calma! Minha nossa, pelo visto acertei seu lado mais passional hein?? Respondendo a sua pergunta, os personagens estão aí sim e vc logo irá reconhecê-los.....esta parte de seu comentário foi impagável _"Comem e dormem de graça por 3 anos e depois nenhuma consideração?"_.

**Nessa Reinehr**

Pelo visto vc não é muito fã da Verônica......eu sabia que ete cap criaria certa polêmica, mas que alguém ia ficar do lado do Malone, eu não poderia imaginar! Mas só uma coisinha: o que vc quis dizer com _"e a saída descoberta do plateau cortou os dedos da Vee"_?

**Taiza**

Bom, se vc ficou pasma, vai ficar mais ainda, pelo menos espero!

_Trilha:Vambora (Adriana Calcanhoto – Cd Perfil) _

"_Entre por essa porta agora_

_E diga que me adora_

_Você tem meia hora_

_Pra mudar a minha vida_

_Vem vambora_

_Que o que você demora_

_É o que o tempo leva_

_Ainda tem o seu perfume pela casa_

_Ainda tem você na sala_

_Porque meu coração dispara_

_Quando tem o seu cheiro_

_Dentro de um livro_

_Dentro da noite veloz"_

**No capítulo anterior:**

"_Enquanto para Challenger, Roxton, Marguerite, Finn e principalmente Malone, aquele era um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida, para Verônica, este era um dos piores. Eles nem pareciam lembrar da existência dela, não perguntaram uma só vez se ela ficaria ou iria com eles. Sempre imaginou o que aconteceria quando fatalmente achassem a saída. Na verdade, esse sempre foi seu pior pesadelo: depois de criar laços tão fortes, ser separada de novo; vê-los eufóricos com a possibilidade de voltar para casa, deixando facilmente para trás tudo que viveram no plateau. Seu mundo estava desmoronando e mais uma vez ela ficaria sozinha"._

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Num sobressalto Verônica levantou-se. Estava suada e nervosa, na verdade angustiada. Depois de tanto tempo sem sonhar, havia tido um pesadelo, tão real que ela teve medo, por um momento que fosse uma espécie de premonição do que poderia acontecer; afinal de contas, quando se deitou ela estava pensando em qual seria a sua reação caso Malone voltasse para casa.

Verônica respirou fundo e tentou dormir novamente, mas as imagens do pesadelo ainda eram muito presentes; decidiu ir à varanda, talvez o nascer do sol afastasse de vez aquelas sombras aterradoras. Estranhamente uma sensação de paz foi tomando conta da jovem, como se uma certeza de que tudo terminaria bem começassem a se formar em sua mente.

Por uma dessas artimanhas do acaso que costumamos chamar de ironias do destino, enquanto Verônica se dirigia à varanda, Malone entrava em casa, e ela, tão distraída nem ouviu o clique do elevador.

Malone havia sido imensamente presenteado pela sorte e não podia desperdiçar isso. Entrou pé ante pé, pois confirmou o que havia imaginado quando olhou lá de baixo: todos ainda estavam dormindo e a casa estava absolutamente silenciosa. Foi ao quarto de cada um e ficou imensamente feliz ao ver que todos estavam bem.

Por fim foi ao quarto de Verônica, mas assustou-se ao ver que ela não estava lá. Viu o diário dela em cima da banqueta e sem pudores tomou-o nas mãos e começou a ler. Ao ler o que ela havia escrito por último sobre ele e sua partida, seus sentimentos mais sinceros, ele não pode deixar de se emocionar.

Decidiu acordar os outros e dizer que havia voltado e, principalmente, perguntaria onde Verônica estava. Quando se virou para sair do quarto, viu Verônica encolhida na porta com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Nenhum dos dois precisou dizer nada, apenas se abraçaram longamente, em silêncio.

Pouco a pouco os moradores foram acordando e assumindo suas tarefas. Roxton, o primeiro a levantar, fazia o café, quando Marguerite foi acordada pelo cheiro contagiante. Challenger e Finn juntaram-se aos dois que já estavam na mesa. Notaram a ausência de Verônica, mas tomaram isso como um ponto positivo. Eles já estavam acostumados a um pequeno atraso dela para o café da manhã: todos os dias, religiosamente, ela ia tomar banho de rio e voltava sempre muito bem disposta. Parecia ser uma ótima maneira de começar o dia, e se ela havia retomado este hábito, poderia ser sinal de que estaria melhor.

Entretanto acharam que a demora já era demasiado grande:

"Que estranho! Verônica não costuma se atrasar tanto para o café...". Observou Challenger.

"É verdade". Concordou Roxton.

"Ora, por favor, ela tem andado como um zumbi nos últimos tempos e quando resolve dar uma volta, vocês já ficam de orelha em pé?!". Retrucou Marguerite.

"É, Marguerite tem razão! Quem sabe a Vê não volta bem melhor, pode ser que ela esteja fazendo o que disse....seguindo em frente!". Disse Finn.

O tempo passou, mas nada de Verônica chegar e até Marguerite começou a ficar preocupada.

"Olha, disposição tem limite! Ela já deveria ter voltado...."

"Vamos Challenger... vamos dar uma olhada por aí.... vocês duas ficam para o caso dela voltar". Disse Roxton visivelmente preocupado.

"Alguém já olhou no quarto dela? Vocês têm certeza de que ela já levantou?". Perguntou Finn, já se dirigindo ao quarto de Verônica.

"Ora..... parece até que Finn não conhece Verônica! Ela sempre é a primeira a acordar....".

O tom de voz de Marguerite ia aumentando enquanto ela demonstrava mais uma vez sua irritação com Finn, até que foi interrompida:

"Shiiiiiiiiii........". Finn pedia silêncio e não podia conter um discreto sorriso.

"O que foi agora??". Sussurrou Marguerite.

"Acho melhor vocês verem com seus próprios olhos, mas em silêncio, por favor!"

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Verônica, empurraram levemente a porta e viram a cena mais improvável: Verônica e Malone estavam abraçados, dormindo profundamente e seus semblantes expressavam uma paz contagiante.

"Agora tudo poderá realmente voltar a ser como antes....". Disse Challenger, sorrindo.

"Você acha que este rapaz vai querer um dia voltar para casa?". Perguntou Roxton.

"Voltar para casa? Mas ele já está em casa. Na verdade, acho que só agora ele chegou em casa". Disse Marguerite disfarçando suas lágrimas.

Todos voltaram à sala e continuaram o café da manhã, mas desta vez com a alma leve. Finn foi até a estante pegar o cesto de frutas, e quando o retirou, esbarrou em um livro, que caiu. Ela pegou o livro e, como já estava lendo com bastante desenvoltura, começou a ler a página em que ele estava aberto:

"_O tempo passa em momentos. Momentos que passam avassaladores definem o caminho de nossas vidas, bem como certamente nos conduzem para um fim. Quão raramente nós paramos para examinar esse caminho. Para ver as razões porque todas as coisas acontecem. Para considerar se o caminho que nós pegamos na vida é feito por nós mesmos ou se é simplesmente um no qual somos jogados com olhos fechados. Mas e se pudéssemos parar para observar cada momento precioso antes que ele passe? Poderíamos então ver a encruzilhada sem fim na rua que molda nossas vidas? E vendo estas escolhas.... escolheríamos outro caminho?"._

FIM.

_texto retirado do monólogo, no episódio All things – 7ª temporada da série Arquivo X._

**Para as leitoras:**

_Um agradecimento especial para todas aquelas que leram a fic e que deixaram comentários altamente carinhosos, fazendo com que eu tivesse cada vez mais disposição e dedicação para continuar esta prazerosa tarefa que é escrever. Tenham certeza que cada palavra foi escrita pensando em vcs; o que achariam, se poderiam se emocionar ou rir com os personagens e as situações. E vcs não tardaram a me recompensar, com reviews que realmente me emocionaram; gostei tanto da experiência, que escrevi outra fic e confesso que não pretendo parar por aí, pelo menos enquanto vcs estiverem gostando! Para aquelas que, porventura, leram, mas não deixaram comentários, ficaria mais feliz se soubesse quem são e o que acharam, mas se gostaram, não tem problema, já valeu!_

_Um beijo à todas (parece que só mulher lê fics!)!_

_**Phoenix.**_

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.  



End file.
